1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a pipe joint for connecting cold-water supplying pipes or hot-water supplying pipes made of synthetic resin, for example, a pipe joint shown in FIG. 30, composed of a joint main body c having an insertion cylinder portion b on which a plural-staged peripheral taper is formed for stopping a pipe a, a split ring e having a split d, and a cap nut f to contract the split ring e.
In this pipe joint, firstly, the cap nut f and the split ring e are fit to the pipe a and the pipe a is outserted to the insertion cylinder portion b of the joint main body c. Then, the split ring e is contracted by screwing the cap nut f to a screw portion g of the joint main body c to stop the pipe a onto the insertion cylinder portion b of the joint main body c.
However, the conventional pipe joint is composed of three parts, parts control becomes difficult thereby. Especially, in case that many pipe joints are necessary, it is considerably difficult to prepare these parts on a working site without lack and excess. And, there is also a problem that the parts are frequently lost. Further, assemble work of the joint is inefficient for three assembly processes.
And, in case that diameter of the pipe a varies or dimensional change is caused by heat deformation, etc., sufficient leakage prevention may not be kept because sealing ability is obtained by tightening the pipe a on its peripheral face. Especially, under the circumstances of great temperature change, excellent leakage prevention may not be kept durable and stable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pipe joint with which workability is good, control and supply of the parts are easy, the parts are hardly lost, and durable and stable leakage prevention can be kept.